


unfinished

by CoralFlowerBad (CoralFlower)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:06:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5833621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoralFlower/pseuds/CoralFlowerBad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You close your eyes and shudder as his claws trace over your skin. His hands are warm, so warm, and you feel the heat of his thighs against the skin of your chest. He pauses, and then pulls his hand back. You don’t let yourself flinch. </p><p>Dave's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	unfinished

You close your eyes and shudder as his claws trace over your skin. His hands are warm, so warm, and you feel the heat of his thighs against the skin of your chest. He pauses, and then pulls his hand back. You don’t let yourself flinch. 

You wait. Wriggle your hips. Poke his leg.  
“What are you doing?” A rush of air, and then a sting. Not too much, but enough to make your insides clench because that was mean, how he tricked you.  
“You agreed not to speak, love.” His voice is gentle, kind, he only ever talks to you this way, and hearing the softness in his voice reassures you that he’s only doing this because you’re okay with it.

You nod.  
“Color?”  
“Green.”  
“Good.” You barely have time to figure out what that means before you’re ducking your head forwards and gasping, because damn, that was, wow. He strokes circles over the skin and then smacks you again, and at the exact moment his skin hits yours you cry out because it feels like you’re on fire, there’s an initial shock and then a slow pulse under the skin. He trills involuntarily behind you, and you nod before he can ask if he should keep going.


End file.
